


Sers-moi la main ou assume ma colère

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [127]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bayern VS Liverpool, Brotherhood, But with James or Ante, Dark Klopp, Domestic Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, For the players, For the trainers ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't even ship Jürgen and Niko, I just wanted to write something about the drama, I usually ship Niko and Pep, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Protective James, Protective Robert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence, about the handshake drama, also liverpool fans please don't read, kind of, kind of again, sorry Niko, stupid drama for stupid people
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jürgen est énervé, et il se trouve que Niko est encore à Anfield.





	Sers-moi la main ou assume ma colère

**Author's Note:**

> sérieux ce drama est stupide, il pouvait pas attendre 1 minute le bougre ? j'ai attendu 13 Fucking mois pour Justice League et on connait tous le résultat, alors 1 minute, ça va frère, casse pas les couilles, oui je suis violente mais il est minuit aussi et je me lève bientôt normalement, faut me comprendre. et puis, toucher à Niko c'est me toucher, je protégerai mon coach jusqu'à la fin balek

Sers-moi la main ou assume ma colère

 

Jürgen grogna en gardant sa poigne enfoncée dans les cheveux de Niko, personne ne pouvait l’arrêter quand il était énervé à ce point, pas même les excuses pathétiques de Kovac. Ils étaient à Anfield, chez lui, Niko n’avait pas à essayer de changer les traditions pour ses joueurs, encore moins à le reléguer pour féliciter l’un d’eux. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps après les conférences de presse pour retrouver Kovac, il l’avait saisi par le col et l’avait sauvagement embrassé, ses dents mordant sans pitié sa lèvre inférieure et sa langue prenant possession de sa bouche, le forçant à s’étouffer pour qu’il gémisse et supplie sa pitié. Jürgen n’était pas jaloux ou quoique ce soit des joueurs de Bayern, il n’avait juste aucune patience par rapport à Niko, le plus jeune lui devait le respect, c’était aussi simple que ça. Il relâcha Kovac, qui tituba rapidement à la recherche d’air, ses yeux brillants d’une peur maladive, il était devenu rouge aussi bien sur son visage et sa gorge. Klopp aimait ça, il aimait voir la terreur qu’il instaurait quand il dévoilait sa fureur, Niko était toujours forcé de s’incliner à cause de l’effroi qu’il ressentait par rapport à lui, et aujourd’hui ne faisait pas exception. Sa main était toujours fermement ancrée dans les cheveux de Niko, ce dernier à genoux devant lui en train de suffoquer sur sa bite, ses joues toujours rouges et ses gémissements toujours aussi éloquents pour l’énerver davantage.

 

« J’espère que je t’avais manqué Niko, moi je me suis senti plutôt seul sans mon petit chiot pour geindre à chaque fois que je le baise contre un mur. J’espère que mes coups et ma bite te manquaient, car je vais te les offrir ce soir. »

 

Jürgen poussa sa bite plus loin dans la gorge de Niko, l’étouffant encore plus, il devrait s’arrêter là, retourner auprès de son équipe, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Niko s’en tirer comme ça, des mois qu’il le connaissait et il l’avait toujours baisé de cette manière. Il le relâcha après encore une minute, Niko laissa retomber sa tête, sa respiration difficile alors que de grosses gouttes de salive coulaient de sa mâchoire pour atterrir sur le carrelage des toilettes où ils se trouvaient. Jürgen le releva en le prenant par la gorge, Kovac n’en avait pas fini avec lui.

 

« Enlève tes vêtements. » Jürgen s’exclama sans émotion dans sa voix, il n’était pas celui en position de soumission après tout

« Q-Quoi… ? M-Mais… Jürgen, tu ne peux pas, pas ici… » Tellement innocent

« Je suis chez moi Niko, je fais ce que je veux. Retire tes vêtements. »

« Putain Jürgen, juste parce que je n’ai pas serré ta saloperie de main, tu n’es qu’un enfoiré ! » Niko lui envoya un coup de poing avant de commencer à fuir vers la porte

« Niko, pense à ton frère, tu sais bien que tu n’es pas le seul impliqué. »

« Non… Rob est innocent, arrête de vouloir l’inclure dans ton jeu sordide ! »

« Toi seul peut faire le bon choix, ce n’est pas moi qui régit ces règles. »

« Si c’est toi ! Tu n’es pas innocent Jürgen, arrête de menacer ma famille ! »

 

Jürgen rejoignit Niko à la porte, ses lèvres se posant une nouvelle fois sur celles déjà gonflées de Kovac, aspirant encore tout son air pour qu’il abandonne tout espoir de fuite. Malheureusement pour lui, c’est à ce moment là qu’on décida que la porte devait être ouverte, il laissa Niko tomber sur le sol sans pitié pour lui. Il n’avait pas prévu que le frère de Niko et James Rodriguez entrent pour récupérer leur entraineur, lui envoyant de sales regards noirs. Jürgen serait presque touché en voyant Niko s’accrocher avec confiance à son frère, qui continuait de le regarder avec mépris. Rodriguez s’approcha de lui avec rage, ses poings se refermant et s’ouvrant avec impétuosité, l’attrapant par le col en grognant, son poing brandit, Jürgen sourit, il n’allait pas le faire.

 

« Ne touche plus jamais Niko, ou je jure que je te frapperais cette fois. »

« J’écoute avec attention, James. »

« Enflure… »

 

James s’écarta de lui en rejoignant Niko toujours dans les bras de son frère, le match retour risquait d’être intéressant.

 

Fin


End file.
